The past Revieled
by MandiDaniels
Summary: just read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_She knew what she what she was doing. She had been doing this for years now and had never been caught. She spotted her target the red eye ruby. She heard footsteps and quickly hid._

_"Boss the coast is clear," Donovan Rogers called. She did a quick check and stepped from behind her hiding spot. _

_"Good" she replied walking towards the ruby. She quickly put her latex gloves on and grabbed her glasscutter and a small spray bottle. She sprayed the bottle towards the ruby's glass case. The security beams appeared. Working quickly she cut through the glass and removed the ruby. She carefully tucked the ruby into her bag and grabbed a small card. She placed the card in the case. The outside of the card read "too easy". Donovan by this time and slipped away without her noticing. _

_"So stealing the ruby was too easy?" a man's voice said behind her. She turned to run but stopped in her tracks when she saw the six-foot officer blocked her way. She could not see his face but she knew she had to escape. She grabbed her smoke bomb but was not fast enough. The officer grabbed her wrists and held her tight. She struggled for a few moments before going limp. She heard the small click and started laughing, startling the officer holding her. The bomb exploded filling the air with smoke. With hardly any effort, at all she slipped free of the officer's grip and escaped into the night._

_Back at the hideout, she called an immediate conference. Keeping her facemask in place, she took he place in front of the podium. _

_"If anyone finds Donovan Rogers kill him, he just betrayed us all," she yelled so everyone in the room would hear. That done she motioned her two assistants and together they left for a smaller conference room. _

_"What do you want us to do about the officer?" Nate Elwin asked. _

_"He never saw my face, so nothing," she whispered back. Nick and Nate exchanged a glance. She knew that they both wondered why. She never gave up an opportunity to take a life. "Oh yea anyone who touches him will pay with there lives" _

_"But why this isn't like you?" Nate said._

_"Yea you would have normally killed him your self," Nick added._

_"Well now I am not doing that now am I? If any one touches or threatens the officer I will personally take pleasure in killing them," she said walking towards her desk and dismissing them both, "I will deal with him later."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sawyer was shocked the burglar had slipped right from his grasp. Well he had caught the partner—Not that that gave them any help. Ryan walked in the room and dropped his mail on the desk. One of the letters caught his attention. It was a pink envelope. He opened the letter when Ryan left a short while later.

Dear Sawyer,

I hope your life is going better than mine is. I just quit my job. Destiny moved back to town. She has a daughter now. I am writing because I heard you moved back to town. You owe me a beer man! Give me a call sometime.

You best dude

Thomas Andersen

"Dude what is with you" Ryan said walking in the room.

"Huh" sawyer said trying to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Dude you have been spacing all day,"

"Sorry I got a letter from Thomas today," Sawyer said

"Yea so?" Ryan said annoyed

"Guess I have been thinking about his sister" Sawyer admitted reluctantly.

"Which one?" Ryan asked

"The sweet and innocent one" Sawyer said

"Dana?" Ryan said

"No! Destiny," Sawyer said

"Wait sweet? Innocent? You really didn't know her that well?"

"What do you mean didn't know her that well?"

"Dude most of your own friends had slept with her" Ryan said laughing "hell even I slept with her, she was so fucking tight" seeing sawyer shocked look he gasped, "You never knew did you?"

"No never, she told me but I didn't believe her, she was my best friends little sis I wouldn't have ever believed it"

"Wow sounds like you had it bad," Ryan said leaving. As soon as he was gone sawyer took off for a cruise patrol. He took off 10th Ave. and let his mind wander. He thought back to when he had first met her. They had met through her older brother Thomas Anderson. Of course, back then she had been of limits. She was his best friend's virgin sister.

She had come home from collage and Thomas was at his part-time job. Both he and Thomas were leaving in a month for the Navy. He hated the way they had parted. He had been such a jerk. Maybe now he could make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As quietly as she could Tasha slipped in the office and went strait to Destiny office. Destiny was with one of the officers from the precinct. She decided to listen to what they were discussing.

"Why did you move back?" he demanded.

"Because I did," she said pausing before continuing on, "When Daniel died my life was threatened I took my maiden name and moved back here" she said bluntly.

"What do you mean your life was threatened?" he asked

"My late husband was murdered and I witnessed it," she said. The phone on her desk rang and she jumped up to answer it.

"Hello" she said quickly. She talked on the phone for over an hour before finally ending the conversation. She glanced up to see Sawyer looking at her curiously. Finally, she said, "you can leave anytime now."

"I am not leaving till you explain," he said stubbornly.

"Damn it sawyer don't you ever take a hint?" she said.

"Nope and never will," he said. Destiny glanced at the clock.

"Look Sawyer I don't have time for this I have to pick Nikki up from school," she said grabbing her jacket.

"Who is Nikki?" he asked curiously.

"My daughter, she is 13," She said leaving.

As soon as Destiny left the office and was down the hall Tasha slipped into the room and pretended to be look surprised at a police officer being there.

"Is Destiny in trouble?" she asked the officer.

"Huh, oh no" sawyer said quickly "we went to school together and I thought I'd drop back and say hi"

"Oh, well I guess I missed her," Tasha said "I always forget she leaves at 2:30 to pick up Nikki," Tasha shrugged and walked out.

Sawyer didn't know what to think. Destiny had a child. The kid was thirteen. He wondered if Mark still lived in his parents' old house. _God five years back and I haven't even visited any one yet_. He thought to himself. He'd gone to the junior high last week for D.A.R.E. he wondered if he'd seen her there. Sawyer was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear the woman in front of him.

"Is Destiny in trouble?" the woman asked. He gave her a quick once over and decided she was not one to be tangled with.

"Huh, oh no. We went to school together and I thought I'd drop buy and say hi" sawyer didn't catch what she said as she left.

An hour later sawyer was heading towards Thomas Anderson's new house. He pulled into the driveway and saw a little girl of maybe twelve or so, playing with a puppy, on the porch. He walked up and talked to the girl and her dog. The girl led him into the house and called for Thomas. Thomas came into the entry way and when he saw sawyer he smiled. The little girl went back outside.

"So heard you were back in town" Thomas said

"Yea, I finally decided to face reality and come see my best friend." Sawyer said trying to hide the smile forming at his mouth. Thomas laughed

"Well it's about time, I see you met my niece, Nikki, she is such a sweetie. Come on what do ya say we head into the family room"

"Sounds too good to be true" sawyer said laughing. They walked down the hall to the family room and mark went to get some beers. Finally with drinks in hand they started talking about high school memories, about Daniel, and about her marriage and finally about Daniel's death.

"So I suppose you heard about Daniel" mark finally said.

"Yes and no, I heard he was killed and Destiny witnessed it" Sawyer said finally.

"That about covers the basics, it turns out Daniel was into drugs and drug rings back in high school. He got out and the ring disappeared. About seven, eight years ago he started getting threats. He went to the police. The threats stopped and two years later one of the guys, from the ring, broke into the house while he and Destiny were at the park with Nikki. Nikki was at a relative's house so Daniel and Destiny would have time to get ready before they left for a black tie dinner.

They walked in and Destiny headed upstairs while Daniel grabbed towels. Daniel heard her scream from the basement, he ran upstairs as fast as he could. When he saw her on the floor unconscious, he ran into the room. Before he knew what hit him he was out cold on the floor next to her. No one know for certain what happened in that hour before he raped her and killed Daniel.

He was about to kill her when the police showed up. Turns out the neighbors called the cops when they heard the shot. That man took the life of ten other couples that day Daniel and Destiny where the last on this list." Thomas told him about all the damage the man had done and about the police reports. He told sawyer everything about what had happened. Finally, sawyer got the courage to speak.

"How could anyone be so evil?" Sawyer asked no one in particular. Before they could talk, any more they heard the door open. Destiny called into the house. "Hey Thomas, are you here?"

"Yea, in the family room" mark called back

"Ok, I am taking Nikki and heading home" she called back shutting the door as she left.

"So where does she live now?" sawyer finally asked. Thomas reluctantly gave him the address.

"Just don't you dare go stirring up trouble. Daniel dying the way he did scared the hell out of her and hurt her alot" Thomas warned him quickly, "especially after what happen between you all before we left"

"Don't worry I won't, I made that mistake once and look where that led me" sawyer promised. He left he house and headed towards the only diner in town. With less that 200 people within a 25-mile radius Lake Morris, Minnesota had only one diner and a very friendly environment. He walked into Calvin's Diner and was greeted by the local football team. Sarah Mikes came up and took his order. Of course, things here rarely ever changed.

Destiny listened to Nikki chatter away about school and Thomas's dog. She could tell Nikki was happy her and was thrilled to stay with her uncle. Finally, she asked… "Nikki, Sweetie, what would you say if I said I was thinking about buying a house next to a police man?"

"Really? Can we live next to officer…I mean Sawyer?" Nikki asked excitedly.

"Yea I think we can do that," Destiny said laughing.

"I love you mom, wait till I tell Kelly. She is gonna be so excited" Nikki said running to call her newfound best friend.

"Can we get a puppy?" Nikki Begged

"Maybe" Destiny said smiling

Destiny put Nikki down late that night. She slowly walked into her own room. The apartment was small. It was almost too small. Smiling she thought of the house, she had bought. It was located just outside town; there were 90 acres of land. She had plans to get Nikki and herself a couple horses. She knew it was next door to Sawyer's and for once, that did not bother her. Knowing there was less that 20 feet separating the house from his fence line though was different. She heard a small faint knock on the door. She quickly opened the door.

Sawyer waited for her to answer. He heard a rustling and the slide of a chain. When she opened the door, he saw her surprised look.

"Sawyer" she said surprised

"Yea, is this a bad time" he said

"Of course not come in" she smiled. She motioned him towards the living room.

"Thanks" he said following her.

"Sawyer why are you here?" she asked after a halt-hour of small talk.

"To talk" he said finally

"About what" she asked

"Daniel...and what happened," he said after a pause. He saw her tense and immediately felt guilty for bringing it up.

"What exactly do you want to know?" she said after taking a deep breath.

"How did you meet him?" he asked

"After you and Thomas left for the navy, I was lonely so I started hanging out at McKillians Bar," she said, "Daniel played in one of the bands during the week. I bumped into him quite literally. He apologized and called me babe. I must have given him a funny look because he apologized for the name. We talked for half an hour and then he asked me out. We had been dating for a few weeks when I found out I was pregnant. Even though the baby was not his, he took the baby as his responsibility. We got married a week later."

Sawyer saw her smile and he could not help but relish in the way she looked when she smiled.

"We had this amazing wedding at the church. Soon after words, we bought Tom Harrison's old house. When Nikki was born my parents and sister visited everyday. It was heaven for Daniel and me. Daniel never treated her as though she was not his. Nikki was three when Daniel died. We had dropped her off at Sonia's so we could go to some black tie fundraiser. When we got home, I remembered that I had forgotten to replace the towels from the morning. Daniel offered to grab some from the basement. I ran upstairs quick to lay out the clothes for the fundraiser." She paused and Sawyer could she her trying to blink back the tears. "I got upstairs and there were three men digging through our stuff. I screamed and one of the men lunged at me. He had a gun in his hand but he never fired it. He swore at me then grabbed me by the hair. I fought against him. He said something about Nikki and then put a rag or something over my face. I woke up two weeks later in the hospital"

Tears were streaming down her face now. Sawyer pulled her close and comforted her. For a long time neither one said anything. When her sobs subsides she started to pull away. Sawyer pulled her closer and she tensed, "Destiny just this once let me hold you," he pleaded. She relaxed and snuggled closer. Kissing the top of her head sawyer apologized for making her tell him.

(A few days later)

"Gosh Destiny you never told us you knew Officer Sawyer" one of the girls exclaimed. All morning no matter what she tried to accomplish, she was asked silly questions and interrupted.

"I am sorry it just never came up, besides he is a real sore spot in my past," she said hoping that everyone would stop asking questions regarding Sawyer.

"You should invite him to the parade next week" Melissa exclaimed

"I already have a date," Destiny said calmly.

"Kyle doesn't count, he is so dull," Lindsey protested

"Actually I am not going with Kyle," Destiny said surprising everyone around her.

"Oh my gosh Destiny, No way, who?" her friend Brianna said walking into the conversation.

"You will all meet him at the parade tomorrow till then we have work to do" Destiny said picking up a stack of papers. With a bunch of moaning and groaning, they all go back to work.

Destiny got home early that evening and called her friends. By now, they all had heard that she had a real date for the parade. She quickly reassured them that they would all like her date. Since most of them knew that sawyer was Nikki's _real_ father, they were all concerned about her. After talking on the phone with them for several hours she hung up happy. She had barely hung up when the phone rang again.

"Destiny, this is Adam Levesque," the voice said

"Oh hi Adam" Destiny said smiling.

"I know this is kind of short notice but would you and Nikki like to go to the parade with me and Patrick tomorrow," He said

"Nikki and I would love to" she said smiling to herself. Adam was a nice man and his son was great.

"Really?" he said surprised he had asked her out before and till now she had always said no, "awesome I will pick you up at two"

**Daniel: You killed me, and like raped my wife**

Destiny: yeah but I love Sawyer and besides he is Nikki's father

**Patrick: yeah my dad has a date it is about time. **

**Kayla: umm when do I come in? :'(**

**Adam: you are the...**

_**A meteor hits him very unexpectedly **_

**Mandi: (stroking nachos) why must you people keep trying to give away my story secrets?**

**Sawyer: Hey Kayla want to make out**

Destiny lunges at sawyer and uses his own gun to shoot him in the ass Kayla: That was not nice destiny

_**Destiny aims the gun at Kayla and shoots. The bullet misses and hits Daniel in the ass. **_

Tasha: someone kill me?

**Destiny: why who dumped you now**

**Tasha: no one, Tyler wants to have sex with me**

**Mandi: Destiny can I please borrow the gun **

**Destiny: sure**

**Tasha: guys keep the gun away from her**

**Mandi: thank you Destiny **

_**Mandi gets into her pink truck and drives over to Tyler's**_

_**Tyler sees her coming and tries to run away**_

_**Mandi tackles him**_

_**Tyler lands on a sharp rock and slices his head open**_

_**Mandi shoots Tyler in the head**_

_**The ambulance appears out of nowhere and takes Tyler away,**_

Sadly Tyler doesn't live


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Destiny smiled when she saw Sawyers surprised look. She waved to Thomas and Brianna. Destiny was surprised to see them together. Destiny hoped that there was more than just friendship there. Adam pulled her closer as Sawyer and Tasha moved closer. She looked around for Nikki and Adam. "They're fine" Adam whispered. Destiny relaxed as Sawyer removed Tasha's.

"Well look who got here" Sawyer said smiling.

"Slut" Adam said glaring at Tasha

"Asshole" she muttered glaring back

"Umm guys manners please" Destiny forcefully interrupted

**Mandi: Sorry for the really short chapter**

**Destiny: her uncle got ran over by a crane**

**Sawyer: awwwwww some one needs a hug**

**Mandi: Nachos get him away from me**

**Anyone tries to hug me they die**

**Chris: what about me?**

**Daniel: bye bye (pointing to a gun aimed at Chris)**

**Tasha: thank god **

**BOOM**

**Destiny: well there goes Daniel, Tasha, and Chris**

**Mandi: yep**

**Anyway sorry about the really short chapter I will try to write more when my uncles (note the plural, both my uncles) are out of the hospital. ****Review and tell me what you think should happen**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Destiny looked outside once more trying to figure out what the loud crash was about. She noticed a letter sitting on the porch. Not realizing what it meant he quickly walked over and picked it up. She opened the letter and let out a short gasp.

Lovely Wife,

Sure has been a while huh babe. I was hoping you would have brought the little angel to your sister's so I could deal with you alone…

Before Destiny could finish the note some one grabbed her from behind and knocked her unconscious.

Half hour prevously

Thomas called Sawyer hoping they would be able to meet at the gym for a few hours and catch up. Thomas was worried about Destiny and wanted to talk to Sawyer about it. Making the call they soon had plans. Thomas was just hanging up the phone when the door bell chimed. Thomas was immediately on the edge as he answered the door. He opened the door and just about screamed…

"Y…y...yo…you…you're…sup...suppo...supposed… to be dead" Thomas stuttered looking at the man grinning in the doorway.

"Looks like I had everyone fooled," the man said pointing a gun at Thomas, "Now get in the Nissan I need to pick up my wife before we leave town like one big happy family"

"You won't get away from the law for long; Sawyer will figure it out soon" Thomas said getting in the car.

Authors notes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sawyer picked up the phone trying to call Thomas again. Thomas was two hours late for their basket ball game and it was really starting to worry Sawyer. When the phone was finally answered—it wasn't Thomas. Destiny answered the phone.

"Please tell me Thomas is there" he said into the phone

"No he is with Sawyer" Destiny replied

"No he isn't this is Sawyer" Sawyer said mumbling a serious of nasty words.

"What do you mean he is not with you?" Destiny cried frightened

"Destiny why are you at his house" Sawyer said quickly

"He sent me a message that he needed my help with some decorating" She said softly. Sawyer tried to hold back his temper when she hung up on him thirty seconds later. When no one answered when he called her back Sawyer started worry again. He rushed out the door of the gym and went strait to his car. He was just outside the door when his car exploded. Sweating and still tired from his work out; Sawyer tried to think of who would plant a bomb in his car. Sawyer took out his phone and called his old judge friend Andrew. The only man he'd ever put away was still locked up tight. Sawyer called Ryan and told him to get the fire department and get to the gym.

Five minutes later the fire department and half the police department were at the scene. After giving his statement and trading cars with another man, Sawyer took off in Ryan's unmarked car. The minute he was on the road he called Destiny's cell. Nikki picked up after a single ring.

"Hello?" Nikki's young voice called into the phone

"Nikki this is Sawyer, where is you mom"

"She left with some guy named Michael" Nikki said "she said my dad was coming to pick me up and that he wasn't dead"

"Honey I am on my way to get you ok? Do not open the door to anyone" Sawyer said as he sped in the direction of Destiny's apartment.

"Ok I am at the farm though" Nikki said thoughtfully. Sawyer hung up promising to be there very soon. He followed the old rutted out road through the gate and had to slow down and navigate away from fallen logs. He could see the house strait ahead. He also saw the black Nissan. Swearing he swerved to avoid being seen. He ducked behind the barn. He could hear voices from the barn though and knew it was only a matter of time. He slowly got out of his car and checked to make sure the license plates were gone. Slowly looking around he saw a ladder a few feet away. The voices were getting louder now. With no choice he started up the ladder. He was inside the barn…in the hay loft. The loft was surrounded by rows of bales and Sawyer ducked behind the bails. He could hear voices of several men.

**Author's notes**

**Mandi: I love when things go boom in the daytime!!!!**

**Nikki: is my dad really alive?**

**Destiny: Sawyer is your real dad. Daniel is alive though**

**Kayla: how come you didn't get hit with the bat like everyone else who tried say that in the early chapters**

**Mandi: Because I decided not to hit her. Like hello did you not figure out what was going on yet. Yes Daniel is alive and he is not going to die—yet. **

**Sawyer: will I get blown up**

**Mandi: yuck no, I do not like blood, it grosses me out a lot. **

**Daniel: don't you mean it makes you faint**

**Mandi: it does not I just feel the need to take a nap when I see blood. **

**Patrick: hey Mandi look over here**

**Patrick holds up a bag of blood and starts to drink it slowly**

**Mandi faints and Adam shoots Patrick**

**They all clean up the mess and grab smelling salts**

**Mandi wakes up confused and disoriented **

**Mandi: ok please review my head hurts and I am going to go lay down for a while**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Once upon a time their lived a young woman and her loving husband. They had a young daughter who they both said they loved dearly. But the husband was a bad guy and somehow managed to steal the young daughter away. Before the mother could find them the husband sold the daughter to a bunch of slave trappers. When the mother found out she rescued her daughter and shot her husband. Thinking he was dead the woman moved away and started a new life for her and her daughter. Everything was perfect till she found out the husband was still alive…**

**But that has nothing to do with **_**our**_** story!**

**And back to our story…**

Sawyer ducked lower beneath the bales. There was an opening about three feet off. He slowly started making his was over to the opening. Quietly he slipped into the opening. He could hear the men talking and carrying on.

"All we have to do is intercept the cop dude and get the damn kid out of the house" Michael yelled "how hard is that to do?"

"Would you just shut up Michael we all know that when worst comes to worst you will be the one getting all the blame" Donovan yelled "besides Daniel's new wife has the jewels already when we have the kid and the bitch is dead they will have no use for us"

"What do we have here" a female's voice said walking into the barn

"Ma'am we can't get the kid out of the house and boss wants the kid alive we have no way to get her out alive" Michael explained

"Hmmm" the woman said "why not just ask her to come out?"

The conversation continued with the woman giving orders and calling the men names. Sawyer thought he recognized the voice. It appeared that what ever her name was she was the burglar from the museum. Sawyer tried to get closer to the edge so he could see their faces but the moment he got close to the edge. A gun discharged. Sawyer scrambled silently back to his hiding spot. Sawyer tensed as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Some one else is here" the woman shouted

"What do you mean ma'am?" Sawyer recognized the voice as Agent Elvin.

"I heard a gasp as someone's phone vibrated" she yelled

"Ah that, yes I heard it to, it is probably one of the men" the agent explained "they are not to have any phones what so ever"

"I don't believe you, go check it out" she yelled

"Of course and where do you think the sound came from" the agent asked

"Check the hay loft" she cried in frustration

"yes ma'am" the agent said starting for the ladder "but ma'am may I make a suggestion, turn the radio on loudly, if it is not one of us they will probably shoot out of hiding and try to escape"

"Brilliant idea" the lady exclaimed happily. She motioned to one of the men and the radio was turned on loudly. Sawyer stayed in his spot. He heard the agent talk to one of the other men.  
"Hand over your cell phone now" the agent ordered quietly to a man cowering a few feet away "if she thinks it is one of our men then the officer will probably be able to save us so now"

Sawyer stepped from his hiding spot. He was still covered so no one could see him. The agent smiled when he saw him. Sawyer saw his opening and started towards the exit. The agent suddenly shot forward and in a low voice warned sawyer to wait. Sawyer waited.

"Ma'am," the agent said, "one of the men got into the house and the girl is no where to be found."

**Authors Notes **

**Mandi: hmm I don't know I am really confused**

**Destiny: you? I think the whole damn world is confused**

**Nikki: now mommy why would you say that?**

**Destiny: this story makes no god damned sense **

**Mandi: you know what you are totally right it really doesn't make sense why did I bring Daniel back again? ...oh yea because he is the bad guy who is married to Tasha…hmm well at least she isn't a slut in **_**this**_** story. Now in actuality she is a slut and a bitch. In case you hadn't yet figured it out this story is based on the friends around me.**


End file.
